Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface switching system, and in particular to an interface switching system arranged to switch the operation mode according to different plugs.
Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, handheld devices such as mobile phones and tablets are capable of conducting telecommunications, receiving and transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, and playing media. Hence, users can implement various applications on their mobile devices, such as a simple phone call, social network interaction, or commercial transaction. Therefore, mobile devices have become one of the necessities in people's lives.
Most of the current handheld devices include various sockets (output ports) arranged to connect to other electronic device for extensions. However, the size of the latest handheld devices is required to be small to make them easier for daily use. Therefore, the slots of the current handheld devices are limited, such that it is necessary to use these limited sockets effectively.